


No Breakfast?!?

by ohmyfangirlinggods



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfangirlinggods/pseuds/ohmyfangirlinggods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, domestic NaLu fluff that I may or may not add on to in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Breakfast?!?

_Lucy_

* * *

Lucy woke to sunlight streaming through her curtains, and nestled further into her bed, not quite ready to face the day yet. 

She had almost fallen back to sleep when her hand brushed against something, something that was _certainly_ not supposed to be in her bed. Just like that, she was wide awake, and suddenly aware of the warm pressure at her back. Hardly daring to breathe, she turned her head slightly to see what was behind her, though she already had a highly likely guess. 

Lucy opened her mouth to scream at him, almost, but when she caught sight of his face, so calm and innocent, she stopped herself. His lips were parted slightly and pink hair tousled, so much more peaceful than he was awake. Lucy shook her head and sat up slowly, as to not disturb him, cursing herself for not having the will to wake him up. 

The shirtless boy sleeping beside her, Natsu, was sprawled across the bed, making it difficult for Lucy to crawl over him and out. She bit back a curse as a lock of blond hair fell out of her messy ponytail and brushed against his neck, causing him to flinch. Lucy froze, her face inches away from his as she waited for him to relax again, still frustrated. 

Finally, she made it out, and slipped on a robe over her short nightgown before heading out of the bedroom. Lucy sighed as she made a cup of tea before grabbing the most recent draft of her novel and sitting down at her kitchen table. She began to write, scribbling scenes here and there, editing and revising. 

Before she knew it, an hour had passed, and she got up to make another cup of tea, as the one she had been drinking had gone cold after being forgotten in the working haze. Lucy was taking the boiling kettle off of the stove when she turned around to find Natsu standing directly behind her, still sleepy and shirtless, but nonetheless scaring her out of her skin. 

Lucy did, or so she told herself, what any rational person would have done. She jumped, spilling the boiling contents of the kettle all over him.

And like any other rational person, she cursed. “Shit! Oh my god, Natsu, I’m so sorry!”

He hadn’t even flinched, just looked at the water dripping down his bare torso in slight annoyment. “Oh, it’s fine. Doesn’t burn me.”

Lucy threw him a towel, which he then used to wipe of his stomach, and then floor, “It seriously doesn’t burn you?”

He frowned. “It’s warm, and itches a little, but it doesn’t affect me like it would affect you, I don’t think.”

She sighed in relief, then realizing her staring, blushed and looked away. “I was going to yell at you for sleeping in my bed last night the moment you woke up this morning, but now…” Lucy trailed off, shaking her head. She had been so caught up in writing her story that she had totally forgotten he was there. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“I’ve heard that speech.” was his only comment.

“Well apparently it didn’t go through your thick skull!” She yelled, angry once more.

“Mmhm.” He said sleepily. Natsu turned away, shuffling towards the fridge, which he proceeded to open and look inside.

“What’s for breakfast?” He asked. Lucy almost dropped the kettle again, which she had refilled and was putting on the stove to boil.

“Natsu! You have a house. You have food. You can go to the guild if you are so inclined.”

He continued to stare into the fridge, almost falling asleep on his feet. “And?”

“Dammit Natsu, you’re wasting energy! Energy that is paid for through my rent, which I have to acquire somehow because we haven’t gone on a job in weeks!” She cried, slamming the fridge door shut and placing herself in front of it to prevent him from opening it again.

Natsu blinked, and tilted his head to the side, and when he did speak, it was much softer than usual. “You look pretty without makeup on.”

Lucy blushed again, and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He thought so? He even _thought_? 

She decided, however that she did need to wear makeup, at least for situations such as this, because with her pale skin, she blushed yet again, this time when she realized how close they were. With an, “um, thanks,” she turned away and headed to the sink to wash her hands. Why Lucy needed to wash her hands just then, she hadn’t determined yet, but it gave her a moment to clear her head.

When she turned back around, Natsu looked hopeful. “Breakfast?”

“Natsu!” she shrieked.

“What?”

Lucy threw up her hands in exasperation. “No breakfast! Not here.”

He gave her a hurt, puppy-dog-esque frown. 

“Natsu. I don’t have any breakfast for you. I didn’t eat breakfast.”

At that, Natsu gasped. “No breakfast? I knew you were scary and unreasonable Luce, but … no breakfast?”

She glared at him, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the kettle whistling. Lucy proceeded to make her tea, ignoring the idiot in her kitchen.

She sipped it once, then recoiled as it burnt her mouth. 

In an instant, Natsu was by her side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just hot.” she dismissed it.

“Really?” He asked, staring at the mug curiously. 

“Of course it’s hot, it’s boiling water, you- HEY!” She yelled in protest as he plucked the cup from her grasp and downed it in one swallow.

His eyes lit up. “More?”

“No!” She yelled, shoving him towards the door.

He craned his head around to look at her, “You know, if you set it on _fire_ -”

“Natsu! It’s water! It can’t be set on fire! Now give me that,” she plucked the mug from his grasp, “and GET. OUT.”

There was a bang as the door was slammed shut.

Lucy turned her back to the door and slid down it to sit on the floor like they did in the movies. She sighed. Natsu was like a child, he didn’t realize what he said even after he’d said it. 

_“You look pretty without makeup on.”_

She had assumed at the time that it was just a casual observation, not that he was using it as a distraction to get breakfast. Either way, it didn't win him much other than a confused partner and empty stomach. 

Lucy stood up, and went back over to the table, where her novel lay slightly more skewed then she had left it, as if someone had been reading it.

She shook her head and straightened out the papers, hiding them away once more in her desk, placing her now empty mug in the kitchen sink, unable to conjure up anger at him that she knew lay somewhere within her - right? 

Lucy looked out her window to see him walking down the street towards the guild, already wishing he was still there.


End file.
